


December 1st

by lemonhopia



Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: We're exactly where we're supposed to be, together by this Christmas tree.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019026
Kudos: 4





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work as part of this Writing for a Cause project:  
> https://twitter.com/jhingness/status/1328386858204553217?s=19
> 
> Inspired by Ho Ho Hopefully - The Maine  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7oMcd6WryBel6d5MXpFcFF

It's December 1st. There's something about the holiday season that warms my heart despite the frosty air and longer nights. Even though all I can do tonight is stare at my front door in hopes of seeing Jae walking through it.

But minutes turned to hours, and as I drifted off to sleep, I was still alone.

Sure, I understood how busy Jae was. I knew what kind of life I was signing up for. A lot of times it's just so hard to make plans especially with our long and oftentimes unpredictable hours, as well as all the pressure during this whole concert prep period, but the part where I'm constantly missing him doesn't get easier. And tonight was no different.

I felt the bed dip a little behind me and I thought it was still a dream. I felt a warm weight slip under the comforter and drape over me carefully, wrapping me in a comfort I knew very well. _Jae._ I willed my eyes open and tried to fight the pull of slumber luring me back in. Whatever dream I was having, no matter how amazing it was, this reality was so much better.

He must have thought I was still asleep. I felt him tighten his hold and nuzzle his face in my hair, sighing contently as gently took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Good morning love... Do you still miss me? You already see me all the time," Jae giggled when he saw I was already awake, pulling the chunky knit blanket tighter around us. He smiled that smile I loved so much about him, the smile that makes his eyes crinkle and sparkle, the smile that feels like that special type of smile only I was meant to see.

"Hey, this is different, I can't cuddle you from the screen," I turned around and draped my legs over his. "Even if your voice still feels like a hug to me,"

I grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his nose, and briefly on his lips. He replied with a more lingering kiss, seemingly making up for all the time lost and the limited time we have.

"Sorry I can't be with you on Christmas day, I hope this somehow makes up for it,"

Oh. How I can I forget the Christmas weekend concerts, the same concerts where our paths intertwined last year. Only this time I'm going as not just another random face in the crowd, because now I can call Jae mine. It's still seems unreal sometimes, especially how he feels like a dream.

I was confused for a moment when he reached for something behind me, then I realized what it was. I heard a flick of a switch and suddenly the room twinkled in blue, green, and golden lights. My entire room was covered in them, strings of tiny lights carefully laid out on my bedroom walls and shelves.

"I know you said you wanted to decorate together, so we're still doing that," He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to give a little headstart, and I know how important December 1st is to you," He stroked my hair soothingly and gave me another kiss.

I was speechless, he managed to do all this while I was asleep? I glanced at the clock and it was still 11:48pm. It was still December 1st.

"Thank you, really, thank you Jae," I whispered against his lips. "Any time I have with you is more than enough, ok?"

The sparkle in his eyes told me all the reassurance I needed to hear. This is now our new December 1st tradition, and we won't let anything break it in the years to come, just like we won't let anything break us.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
